1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to performance meters, more particularly for measuring speed and distance, for a person moving under his muscular energy.
The present invention will be disclosed hereinafter with relation to a bicycle but the invention applies to any other device driven by muscular energy, for example a rowing boat, or to the motion of walkers or runners using a pedometer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the prior art, electronic meters, and more particularly bicycle meters, have been developed about microprocessors and memories, including means for measuring the distance and time, and providing from these data various values such as ride time, trip distance, cumulated distance, average speed, maximum speed, and so on. Some of these meters are also associated with altitude sensors, from which cumulated values of positive or negative altitude differences (ascending or descending slope) are provided, with sensors that measure the heart rate of the cyclist, with power or torque meters...
The hardware and software means of such meters for measuring, calculating, programming, memorizing and displaying are considered as being known.